Interdental cleaning devices such as dental picks or dental floss coated with a flavoring agent are known in the art. In particular refreshing flavoring agents such as peppermint flavor, essential oils and other flavoring agents, e.g., lemon, strawberry or vanilla flavoring are suitable for this purpose. Thereby, in addition to the cleaning effect which is determined by the function of the dental pick, namely removing residues of food in the interdental spaces, an additional freshening effect in the oral cavity is achieved, and this is an important component of modern oral hygiene. The increased value for the user thereby made available is directly reflected in an increased wellbeing and more secure presentation in social discourse with other humans.
For example, a cleaning device of this type is described in German Utility Model DE 298 13 353 U1 which discloses a dental pick made of wood having a flavoring substance and a pleasant scent. The dental pick may also be coated with medicinal additives to prevent dental disease. Scents and flavoring agents that may be used here include orchid scent, banana, coffee, chocolate and strawberry flavoring and perfumes. The coating is applied to the tip of the dental picks by a roller which carries the corresponding coatings materials. The roller rolls over the tips of the dental picks and thereby applies the flavoring and aromatic substances. This method is based on the absorbency of the wooden dental picks. It is not possible, by this method, to apply a coating of uniform quality to dental picks made of plastic.
German Patent DE 198 34 247 A1 describes a dental pick made of wood or plastic, which for reasons of hygiene and to create an attractive dental pick is at least provided with a layer of a flavoring agent. Examples of coating methods proposed include dipping or vapor deposition. However, this type of coating is problematical with dental picks made of plastic because many plastics, e.g., polypropylene, can be wetted only after a complex hydrophilizing treatment.
The plastic dental pick proposed in German Patent DE 198 34 247 A1 has at least one axial capillary in which the dry residues of the liquid flavoring agent and additional additives can be stored for good and adequate application of flavoring agent. Furthermore, it is proposed that the coating shall consist of multiple layers consisting of flavoring agents, disinfectants and coloring agents. However, the proposed coating method for plastic dental picks has some disadvantages. First, a capillary must be created in the dental pick itself and secondly, the coating material is then not applied uniformly over the dental pick. Therefore, the flavoring agents are activated only with a considerable delay because they must first be released from the capillary by the saliva. In view of the relatively short use times for removing food residues from interdental spaces, this is a disadvantage and under some circumstances completely prevents the development of the flavor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,201 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,750 describe methods for manufacturing flossers consisting of a handle and two arms extending away from the handle in the manner of a fork with a strand of dental floss stretched between the arms. The dental floss is inserted into an injection mold for fastening it in the arms of the flosser and when the flosser is molded by injecting plastic material into the injection mold, the strands of dental floss are surrounded by plastic so that the string of dental floss is securely anchored in the arms after the flosser is removed from the mold.